1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to modular assemblies in which a structure such as display shelving is formed by a plurality of essentially identical modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, modular units have been developed for shelving, bookcases, cabinetry, tables, and the like. Use of modular units permits flexibility in the overall size of the assembly being formed, and permits the same basic building block to be used for a variety of different structures. Examples of modular assemblies are shown in the following patents:
Korb: U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,277 PA0 Smith: U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,844 PA0 Lewis: U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,154 PA0 Von Bohr: 3,549,020 PA0 Carlson: U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,302 PA0 Piretti: U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,704 PA0 Wildschut: U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,932 PA0 Hopf: U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,858
In general, most of the modular assemblies have been rectangular in shape, or have produced a rectangular shaped structure. Examples of this kind of assembly include the Korb, Von Bohr, Smith, and Piretti patents listed above.
Another shape of module which has been used in the past is shown in the Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,302 and the Hopf U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,858. In these patents, P-shaped modules are used.
The Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,154 shows another modular element which has a rectangular front, a smaller rectangular back, and rectangular sides. The top and bottom of the container are both trapezoidal in shape. When the modules are arranged side-by-side, the open walls of the modules do not all face in the same direction. This significantly limits the uses of the modules.
The structural elements shown in the Wildschut U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,932 utilize hexagonal shaped modules. Both shelving units and other types of furniture are shown utilizing this basic hexagonal element.
One advantage of modular structures is that the individual module may be much smaller and easier to transport than the entire assembled structure. There is a continuing need, however, for modular structures which break down into very small, compact, and easy-to-ship modules and components. Another continuing need is for structures which are easily assembled, and which do not require an excessive number of fasteners and connectors.